


Shooting stars & Confused hearts

by lobotophd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, mabifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotophd/pseuds/lobotophd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica Northwest is kicked out of her family's manor, and she finds herself turning to the Pines family for somewhere to stay. Mabifica happens.</p><p>EDIT: this fic is SUPER old and i never actually got around to updating new chapters (Whoops) but im keeping it here as a single chapter bc i remember enjoying writing it and i dont wanna like, kill it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting stars & Confused hearts

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of child abuse/violence at the beginning

Pacifica rubbed her arms as her sneakers crunched against the gravel, the rain pelting down against her skin like thousands of ice-tipped daggers. She sighed as she stepped up to the back-door of the old, rustic tourist-trap, her breath shaky and choked in the humid summer air.  
She put her clenched fist up to the oak door, but lowered it hesitantly without knocking.  
Was she really about to do this?  
It had felt so much like a dream, like another freakish nightmare that would keep Pacifica awake for hours, but this time it had been all too real. She could practically hear the echo of her father’s fist having pounded against the wall, her mother screeching like a bird of prey but shying away before she could get involved, that stupid fucking bell…  
She shook her head in an attempt to get her mind off of the events of last night, wiping the angry tears from her eyes, along with any last hint of mascara that remained.  
Not that she would need it anyway. The Pines would hardly care.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The constant sound of water falling onto the roof above was the only sound that occupied the shack on the sleepy monday morning, lulling everyone inside into a dreary, un-interrupted rest.  
Everyone except for Mabel Pines, of course.

It had been a whole year since she and Dipper had been back at the mystery shack, and she was determined to make this one last. While her brother might have been concerned with the looming threat of the apocalypse, Mabel was pre-occupied with more important things-- like what sweater she was going to wear today, or what her pancakes were going to be shaped like when breakfast-time rolled around.  
She threw on a pink sweater (with a sparkly blue puppy on the front) over her white t-shirt, and quietly slipped out the door, as not to wake her brother.  
This was probably Mabel’s favorite sweater. Then again, how could she choose just one?

Part of Mabel’s morning routine was to wake up Waddles, and this morning was no different. She tip-toed down the stairs, steadily making her way into the living-room to where the pig slept.  
Over the school year, Waddles had gained quite a few pounds. This was probably due to the fact that she had lectured her grunkle quite sternly to take care of her pig whilst she was away, and he had done just that. (He probably fed him a little too well, if you asked anyone except for Mabel.) She made an attempt to push the big pig from where he rested on the recliner, but to no avail. Nature would have to do this without Mabel’s help, she decided.  
Mabel sighed, and plopped on the chair regardless of Waddles’ decision to be stubborn this morning. The pig took almost no notice of her, stretching out his little hooves sleepily.  
Mabel reached out to pick up the remote, but was stopped short by the sound of knocking at the front door.  
She quite nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden noise, startling Waddles into squealing and quickly wobbling out from his seat underneath Mabel.  
Whilst making her way to the back-door, she couldn’t help but feel oddly suspicious. Who could be knocking at the door this early?  
She unlocked the door with a click, and standing there was the answer.  
Pacifica Northwest.  
Pacifica Northwest, soaked in rain, hair messy and unkempt, an absence of make-up or skin products, and with red tear-streaked cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel’s mouth was agape. What on Earth was she doing here?  
Pacifica had to choke out the words at the doorstep, “Listen, Mabel I-- I know what you’re thinking, and it’s really hard to say this, but I really need.. I need your help.”  
She stuttered out each word and hiccuped throughout her sentence, her arms clutching her sides defensively. Mabel could barely fathom what she was seeing.  
It had been forever since she’d seen Pacifica, nonetheless heard her name, but she never could have imagined she would see her grovelling and sniffling at her doorstep on the first week of summer vacation.  
Of course Mabel had wanted to see her again, especially considering how their friendship (More like mutual-tolerance, really) had grown as of last summer, but it was a whole different thing to see her like.. well, this!  
Mabel was speechless, but she ushered her inside quickly, shutting the door behind her and locking it whilst Pacifica took off her soaked sneakers and laid them at the mat.  
As soon as she was safe inside, Mabel insisted on an explanation. “Paz-- What the heck are you doing here?! Do your parents know? What happened to you?”  
She tried her absolute best to keep her voice down, almost grasping what sort of condition the blonde was in, but Mabel couldn’t help but feel confused and scared at what situation Pacifica had gotten herself into.  
Pacifica wiped her eyes in an attempt to hide any remnant of tears, clearing her throat and playing with her thumbs absent-mindedly. “My parents don’t know i’m here, and they don’t have to know.” She looked up at Mabel, her eyes angry and full of fear. “and that’s the way it’s going to stay, okay?”  
They both heard as footsteps creaked their way down the stairs, turning their heads to see Dipper reaching the bottom of the stairs and staring at the two of them, raising an eyebrow in confusion and surprise. “Pacifica? What are you doing here? And--” He looked at her state of being and became only more confused, “What happened to you?”  
Pacifica shrunk in size, avoiding eye contact with Mabel’s brother and stuttering. “I uhm.. I just needed help from your sister, It’s not that big of a deal, Dipper.”  
Mabel could hear the sharp, defensive tone in her voice. Unfortunately, Pacifica and Dipper’s relationship was.. Complicated. They weren’t exactly friends, even after Pacifica had disobeyed her father at the Northwest mansion party last summer, and Mabel could tell she wasn’t exactly pleased at him seeing her like this.  
Dipper sneered in Pacifica’s direction, but then turned to Mabel. “Fine. You tell me then, what’s she doing here?”  
Mabel stuttered in an attempt to respond, frankly confused herself as to what Pacifica actually wanted. “She uh.. Well, I don’t actually know.” she then lowered her voice in Dipper’s general direction, whispering but not in a way that would make it difficult for anyone to hear. “I think she just wants some junk food, bro-bro.”  
Pacifica’s eyebrows furrowed, yet again, “That’s not-- I don’t want any junk food!” She sighed heavily, lowering her shoulders. “I need a place to stay, Mabel. My parents..” She nearly trailed off, glancing to her left in dismay. “My father kicked me out of the house. They told me I couldn’t come back until I.. Did something to honor my family, or whatever.”  
The notion of Pacifica having to ‘honor her family’ reminded Mabel of something that would happen in a disney movie, but the idea of it happening to Pacifica- her friend, was ridiculous. Even by her standards.  
Dipper, however, had a difficult time trusting Pacifica after the northwest mansion fiasco. “Wait, What does ‘Honor your family’ even mean? and why would they kick you out in the first place? you’re only a year older than us!”  
“Technically, only a few months.” Mabel commented.  
The blonde groaned frustratedly, this was beginning to feel less like asking for help and more like interrogation. “What could I have to gain from this? All i’m asking for is somewhere to stay, It’s not like i’m here to steal from you!”  
She folded her arms, about ready to go live on the street at this point. “I can tell where i’m not wanted, though. I’ll just leave.”  
Just as Pacifica had turned around to leave the shack, Mabel grabbed her arm without hesitation. “Wait, don’t leave! Please, I don’t want you to go.”  
Dipper was still frustrated, but he didn’t interject as Pacifica was pulled inside.  
“Listen, we might not be best friends.. but that doesn’t mean we have to be enemies! Stay here, i’m sure if I talked to grunkle Stan I could get him to let you stay here for a while, long enough to maybe convince your parents to let you go back home.” Mabel was desperate, but it would have pained her to let her friend go.  
She took an intake of breath, the gears turning in her head, before the blonde finally gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mabel.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: thanks for reading, im SO sorry i never wrote more. maybe one day ill revisit ao3, who knows


End file.
